Back at Camp
by Team Leo for eva
Summary: After the war almost everything is back to normal, except the seven Nico, Will, Clarisse, and Chris are facing problems. Percy's mortal parents are always at camp. Percabeth has PTSD, and there's no life threatening quests. How will this summer at camp go.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for deleting my other stories I just lost interest. Anyway this will be ooc and always on third person**

 **disclamer: I don't own PJO or HOO Rick riordan does**

The giant war had ended, the fight was over. Leo was missing. Percy and Annabeth had incurable PTSD. Nico just told Percy he wasn't his type and found a boyfriend. Will became Nico's boyfried. Jason has glasses. Piper is changing the ways of the Aphrodite cabin. Travis and Katie are dating. Conner and Miranda both have a crush on each other, but don't know it. Frank and Hazel are very happy with each other. Mr. D is no longer camp director. Sally and Paul Blofis are the new camp directors until they die. Chiron is just glad all the wars were over and that it should be a normal summer. Clarisse and Chris are happily dating.

Will, Percy, Annabeth, Conner, and Miranda are 17. Jason, Piper , Leo, and Frank are 16. Hazel is 15. Katie, Travis, Clarisse, and Chris are 18. Nico is 14.

Line break

The entire camp had just gotten back from there rewards, the seven Nico and Reyna were offered godhood. Only Reyna excepted and she is now the God of camp Jupiter and praetor. Percy gave Hestia and Hades back their thrones. Annabeth got Mr. D to not be camp director. Nico gave Percy's mom and stepdad the job. Hazel got rid of her curse. Frank got the gods to make a portal in between camp Jupiter and CHB. Jason got the Roman gods to allow Greeks in New Rome. Last but not least Piper wished for ALL the gods to be recognized not just the Olympians and major minor gods.

So they got back, Reyna went back to camp Jupiter, Piper and Jason went on a date, Nico was practicing sword fighting, Frank and Hazel were cuddling somewhere, Sally and Paul were getting set up in the big house. Percy and Annabeth were quietly talking to each other by Thalia's tree. They were discussing sleeping arrangements. Annabeth and Percy had nightmare about that place, unless they slept with each other. They decided to try and sleep apart tonight. Just then then dinner horn blew.

They got to dinner holding hands and seperated to there tables. Dinner went okay except everyone noticed they weren't the same, there eyes held only the tiniest smidge of joy, they had more scars, and it looked like it hurt them to not have physical contact. None of the campers under 11 knew what they went through they just knew not to ask.

After dinner campfire Percy and Annabeth weren't singing. The fire looked brown and barely 3 feet high. Without the camps leaders having there happy aditutude the whole camp was depressed. So the camp fire went on and then lights out. Annabeth told Malcolm to call it, and Percy called it as soon as he was ready for bed. They both went to sleep

Half a hour later Percy woke up to a scream he knew anywhere. Annabeth. He ran out of his cabin and found her curled up in a ball shaking, screaming, and surrounded by her sinlings. He pushed threw them pick her up and carried her back to her room, so they could talk in private.

DPercy started mumbling things to Annabeth like, were out, its okay, I'm okay, your okay, and together always. He rubbed her back. After a hour she was okay and they just laid down holding each other, caring for each other, protecting each other, and comforting each other.

They woke up to find a very mad camp director named Sally Blofis looking at them. They both expected to find her mad at them for sleeping in the same bed but what she said surprised them. "How come you didn't tell me you needed to sleep together or you'd wake up the whole camp. I would've let you." They were both shocked but just got up and hugged Sally.

"Were sorry Mom we thought we could handle it, but we can't. And mom can you ask the Olympians if I can come to Olympus I want something I asked them for when no one was there right now." Percy quitely said.

"Sure Percy." With that she left Percy and Annabeth to get ready for the day.

AN (pretend it's bold) ok so that the first chapter. What do you think Percy's getting from the Olympians (mostly Athena and Hephastus but whatever) ok review pwetty pwease but no flames


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah. New chapter. Ok sowers saying that the giant war ended at the end of the school year, a week into camp so it's the beginning of the summer. Also yes I know there just 17 there to young, but they've been through a lot and demigod tend to die young (u will understand after their chapter) Disclamer: i don't own pjo or hoo**

Percy was happy he had gotten back from his visit to Olympus. He came into camp and iris messaged (IM) Annabeth's dad and stepmom. Of course Bobby and Mathew were in the background and heard what he said.

He went to the Athena cabin and knocked. Malcolm opened the door. Percy asked where Annabeth was and Malcom told him to check the archery range, and that she should be teaching the beginner class.

Percy made his way down towards the archery range and saw Annabeth, looking beautiful as ever, teaching the class. He ran down the hill only to be stopped by Zoe a ten year old from the Apollo cabin. Percy had been banned from the archery range after he hit someone standing 17 ft behind him surrounded by trees. So he waited, and waited, and waited for Annabeth to finish her lesson after 5 hours (minutes) she was done.

He walked up to her and asked, "Can you meet me on the beach for dinner, let's have a picknic. I'll pack everything you just show up."

"Sure Seaweedbrain see you then!" She replied as she ran down the hill towards arts and crafts.

Percy and Annabeth were okay sometimes but out her times they just wanted to keep physical contact, today they were okay. He went on with his activities.

DINNER TIME

Percy picked up Annabeth from her cabin, but he was extremely nervous. His hands were shaking, his palms were sweating, and his ADHD was going crazy. On the way down to the beach they walked, silently, just enjoying each other's company. When they finally got to the beach they saw a grey, and sea-green, plaid blanket with two empty plates, a plate of sandwiches, some bags of chips, two empty cups, a pitcher of lemonade, a 16 liter bottle of coke, and a small velvet-covered black box that Annabeth assumed held a necklace.

When she asked about it Percy just told her to wait till sunset. So they ate, either creating small talk, laughing at Percy's sarcastic comments, or enjoying each other's company.

Sunset came, and Percy was even more nervous then he was before. So he held Annabeth's hand and stood up bring him with her. She had a confused look on her face. He just kneeled down and looked up at her face thinking about how pretty she was. When he opened the box and she saw what was inside she almost cried. He was proposing. The ring was gold, with a silver owl that had two sea green eyes that were jewels, and written on the inside of the ring was, SEAWEEDBRAIN AND WISEGIRL FOREVER.

Percy said, "Annabeth you ARE my life. When I bathed in the Styx I saw you, when we had to save Artimes I was only thinking about saving you, and when I lost my memories and was shipped to the other side of the country I only remembered you. Will you Annabeth Marie Chase marry me."

Annabeth was shocked to say the least. She knew they would get married but she didn't know he'd propose before they were even out of school. "Yes" was her only reply before Percy stood up and kissed his fiancé.

They walked back to camp smiling the widest they had since Tartarus. Campfire wasn't over yet, Sally was about to dismiss everyone when Percy screamed, "Wait! Annabeth and I have an announcement." He looked so happy and was almost like the Percy the used to know that they had to hear the announcement. Sally gave the floor to Percy and Annabeth.

Anabeth jsut held out her left hand and said, "He proposed," after shekels clapping and screaming of finally she finished her sentence, "and I said yes!"

AN (Pretend it's bolded)

so that was great, and Percy and Annabeth have to go to their senior year of school, because they both missed half the year (Percy was missing Anabeth was depressed) so they still have their senior year. Oh also don't know annabeths middle name I made Marie up. So review pwease


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter about... Katie and Travis as the attempt to get Connor and Miranda together. Yeah Tratie and Miranor(I suck at ship names)**

 **Also some solango**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pjo or hoo**

Line break

Katie and Travis were on a "date". Last night Percy and Annabeth had announced their engagement. Now Katie and Travis were using chaos to get Connor and Miranda together. Miranda was the same age as Connor and a daughter of Demeter. Connor was the same son of Hermes we all know and love. So they planned and by lunch (they started planning at 9 am) they had a plan.

They walked towards the dining pavilion in hopes of Connor and Miranda being there. They saw them congratulating Percabeth, as the entire camp now called them, and walked up to do the same. Travis went up to Connor, Katie went to Miranda, they both said the same thing, "Just ask out Miranda/Connor, the entire camp knows you like each other." Both Connor and Miranda blushed, but walked towards each other.

Connor made the first move and said, "Miranda will you go out with me?" Miranda just squealed and hugged him. He took this as a yes and kissed her. You could hear the Aphrodite cabin sighing about how "love is in the air".

 **Line break**

Nico and Will were happy, despite the constant gossip about the gay kids in camp, and the seven's, Apollo cabin's, and Thaila's constant teasing. The teasing was all friendly but it got REALLY annoying! It was the afternoon after Percy and Annabeth announced their engagement, and Will and Nico were hanging out on the big house'sfront porch junjoying each other's company. They had only been dating for a week or so, sense the war ended, and honestly were extremely happy with each other.

They had just congratulated Percy and Annabeth, and had lunch. Will of course sprung a great question, "What do you thinks gonna happen next? First Percy and Annabeth, and now Miranda and Connor. What love surrounded thing will happen." He was just asking an innocent question, and Nico had an answer. Nico stood up kissed will and said, "That." he just walked away.

Little did thay know, Jason had gotten a picture and jumped up and down squealing to the Aphrodite cabin like the fangirl he is. All Jason wanted to do was show the Aphrodite cabin the picture. Nothing bad can come from that. Right?

Authors note

short cahpter but yeah. Also does anyone else notice that fandoms just like adopte a commen ship name for example: Solango, Percabeth, Tratie, Frazel, Jiper, etc.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's been a really long time and I feel bad. But that's all in the past. This chapter is focusing on Jason, Piper, the Aphrodite cabin, Clarise (spelling), and Chris.

I don't own any Percy Jackson based stories. I am not Rick Riordan.

Jason was happy, Nico had just kissed Will. He was only upset, because he hadn't gotten a picture. His first order of business was to tell the Aphrodite cabin (and hope that Piper wasn't in there, she would yell at him).

So he ran into the cabin and screamed (at the top of his lungs). "NICO JUST KISSED WILL!" Needless to say, the entire camp heard, not just the Aphrodite cabin.

Piper suddenly came barging in to the cabin, because she heard a certain boyfriend of hers yelling. She barged in on all of her siblings asking what happened and Jason giving a very specific story. That includes Nico just kissing Will and walking away as if it was nothing.

Piper then suggested that she and Jason go for a walk on the beach. Everyone agreed (Jason got to spend time with Piper, and the Aphrodite cabin found it romantic). As they walked Piper kept shooting Jason dirty looks, and he didn't know why. Not until he asked that is.

"Hey Pipes what did I do?" Jason asked, "C'mon tell me, I really don't think I did anything!"

"I don't think telling my entire cabin, and I'm turn the camp, about Nico and Will's relationship status!" Piper snapped back.

"I don't see how that's bad!"

"The story you told was fine and no one would find it weird, but... my siblings they will twist this story until the two do something they would never do and could actually hurt them."

Hey, Pipes it's okay we'll work together and change the ways of your cabin. Also, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted!"

And with that they had a nice, peaceful walk on the beach.

LINEBREAK

Chris and Clarisse walked up to congratulate Annabeth and Percy. They were genuinely happy for them! Chris, of course, had to point out that they are the first known Greek demigods to be married in decades. Percy told Chris that they'd just have to have an even bigger ceremony.

So Chris and Clarisse went on there way to the campfire.

After all the normal campfire stuff the Aphrodite cabin announced they were going to pick a couple and that that couple would need to kiss under the spotlight.

So they Aphrodite cabin drew a couples name and calls out "CHRISE"

Chris and Clarisse blush then kiss.

No love life at camp can be private can it.

Sorry again for not updating!

I don't know what to do in the next chap! Review and PM me ideas!


End file.
